14 de febrero love´s songfics: Sin miedo a nada
by Vicky Yun Kamiya
Summary: Songfic con la canción de Alex Ubago y Amaya Montero. Después de las 12 casas, Seiya y Saori tienen muchas cosas que decirse. Coescrito con mi amiga y maestra Saori Luna.


_**14 de febrero love's songfics**_

_Sin miedo a nada (Saint Seiya)_

_Song by: Alex Ubago –Amaya Montero Fic by: Saori Luna –Vicky Yun_

La noche se alza limpia sobre el cielo de Atenas. En verdad, a sus habitantes les cuesta recordar cuando fue la última vez que vieron un cielo así de despejado, de esos en que parece que las estrellas se pudieran tocar con sólo alzar las manos.

Pero nada de esto es casualidad.

La paz ilumina el cielo de Grecia porque la batalla contra Ares ha terminado. Después de que Saori Kido, la reencarnación de la diosa Atena, fuera herida en el pecho por una flecha dorada, todos sus caballeros se lanzaron en su rescate y pelearon con valor a través de las Doce Casas. Finalmente, lograron salvarla a tiempo para felicidad de la humanidad.

Y ahora que el mal se ha ido, Atena, la diosa de cabello morado y mirada resuelta, también se marcha para dejarle lugar a su personalidad humana, a Saori.

Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki, cuatro de los valientes caballeros que lucharon con toda la fuerza de sus cosmos y fueron malheridos hasta el borde de la muerte, han sido llevados por los Caballeros Dorados para que sean sanados de sus heridas como corresponden. Pero uno de ellos, Seiya de Pegaso, aún permanece en el escenario de batalla.

Allí, cuando los demás ya se han ido, Saori sigue aferrada a Seiya, a su caballero de la esperanza. Ella lo cobija en su pecho, tratando de que su cosmos sirva para aliviar un poco sus heridas. Apoya su mano contra el corazón, late con dificultad. Unas lágrimas caen por sus ojos sin que pueda hacer nada por detenerlas.

-Seiya... háblame. Tengo miedo. Dime algo por favor...

Saori sigue emanando su cosmos para ver si logra que Seiya recupere parte del suyo. Pero él permanece aún allí, inerte.

_Me muero por suplicarte que no te vayas mi vida,_

_Me muero por escucharte decir las cosas_

_Que nunca digas_

_Mas me cayo y te marchas,_

_Mantengo la esperanza de ser capaz algún día,_

_De no esconder las heridas_

_Que me duelen al pensar,_

_Que te voy queriendo cada día un poco mas,_

_Cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar._

"Saori...

No puedo hablarte, pero yo sé que tu corazón puede oírme. Sé que tienes que irte, que no es correcto que te quedes aquí solamente conmigo. Quisiera pedirte que no te vayas, pero no tengo fuerzas para decir ni una sola palabra. Siento y no siento al mismo tiempo. No puedo sentir que mi cuerpo me responda, en verdad está destrozado, pero no es eso lo que me asusta. Lo que sí siento es la tristeza en tu corazón, que sufre al verme malherido. Hoy estuve al borde de la muerte como nunca antes lo había estado, y me ha ayudado a ver todo el tiempo que hemos tenido juntos y que hemos desperdiciado. Todos aquellos momentos en que escondí mi amor en mi rabia... cuando tiempo perdido. Si te lo hubiera dicho antes de que descubriéramos que eres Atena, todo hubiera sido más fácil. Ahora el mundo nos necesita a ambos y no podemos darle la espalda a nuestro deber... tendremos que esperar otra oportunidad"

Ella mira su rostro esperando alguna señal. Pero no sale ni una palabra de los labios del caballero, entonces sabe que llega el momento de irse. Su parte de diosa sabe que es lo correcto, que no puede dedicarle tanta atención a un solo caballero, pues sería injusta con todos aquellos que también pelean por ella. Pero su otro lado, el de humana, no puede evitar sentir todo el dolor de ver que la persona que ama está al borde de la muerte.

_Me muero por abrazarte_

_Y que me abraces tan fuerte,_

_Me muero por divertirte_

_Y que me beses cuando despierte_

_Acomodado en tu pecho, hasta que el sol aparezca,_

_Me voy perdiendo en tu aroma_

_Me voy perdiendo en tus labios_

_Que se acercan susurrando palabras que llegan_

_A este pobre corazón,_

_Voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior._

-Seiya... dime algo. No me dejes aquí sola por favor...

"Saori, siento tu pecho agitado... ¿Porqué tu corazón late con tanta prisa? No voy a morir todavía, no es el momento de despedirnos aún... acaricias mi cabello, esperando que te responda. Muy de a poco recupero mis cinco sentidos, ya puedo percibir el perfume de tu piel, ese perfume que sólo en mis sueños me atrevo a sentir y que reconocería de entre cualquier persona del mundo. Oigo tus palabras, sé que estás muy preocupada, pero aún estoy muy débil para contestarte. Ahora es mi propio corazón el que corre cada vez más rápido, porque es tu voz tan dulce la que le está dando la fuerza necesaria a mi cosmos para recuperarme."

Saori sigue hablando, cuando una voz, la de Mu, Caballero de Aries se acerca detrás suyo y le dice.

-Ellos tienen que descansar... y usted también.

-Es que...

Saori mira a Seiya, le parece que en verdad la llamara, que quisiera decirle algo. Pero...

-No, no es nada. Vamos Mu.

Finalmente, el caballero de la primera casa conduce a su diosa y al malherido Pegaso hasta una sala donde descansan sus compañeros de batallas y lo recuestan sobre una de las camas.

-Debería hablarle. Aunque Seiya no pueda oírle, su mente y su alma están aquí y de seguro escuchan todo lo que decimos.

Saori desvía la mirada: quisiera decirle mil cosas, pero... mil cosas más se interponen entre ellos. Algo de todo eso entiende Mu. Para sorpresa de Saori, él dice:

-Debo irme, los caballeros de oro aún tenemos trabajo. Estaré en Aries trabajando en las armaduras.

-Muchas gracias, Mu.

El caballero de oro sólo asiente, mientras se marcha, dejando a la joven diosa sumida en una total melancolía.

-¿Por qué Seiya? –murmura Atena al cabo de un tiempo- ¿Por qué nos ha pasado todo esto? Como me gustaría poder retroceder el tiempo, pero a qué época lo haría, si siempre me has detestado… como quisiera poder ver tus ojos sonriéndome alegremente, y sentir tus brazos a mi alrededor, pero más que nada quisiera mostrarte quien soy en realidad, y saber quien eres, más allá de Atena y sus caballeros, como quisiera que me conocieras y tal vez llegar a agradarte por quien soy… como quisiera ser merecedor de tu amor…

_Me muero por conocerte_

_Saber que es lo que piensas_

_Abrir todas tus puertas_

_Y vencer esas tormentas_

_Que nos quieran abatir,_

_Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada_

_Cantar contigo al alba_

_Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios_

_Y ver en tu rostro cada día_

_Crecer esa semilla, crear, soñar dejar todo surgir_

_Aparcando el miedo a sufrir._

La joven mira nostálgica a su amado caballero, su cuerpo maltratado y casi al borde de la muerte, pero poco a poco puede sentir como su cosmos se incrementa, esa aura cálida que ha parecido acompañarla con mayor insistencia desde aquel episodio en el risco. Quisiera poder abrazarlo y sostenerlo de la forma en que él lo hizo con ella aquella vez

-Seiya...- dice ella suavemente- me encargaré de que regreses.

Los días pasan lentamente, poco a poco los caballeros de bronce se van recuperando, Hyoga, Shiryu, Ikki, y finalmente Shun abren los ojos, y entonces son trasladados a otras habitaciones; Saori recibe con alegría el regreso de sus fieles amigos, pero su corazón continua con aquel quien sigue inconsciente. Su mente de diosa esta conciente de sus obligaciones, pero es su corazón quien habla todos los días, y quien impulsa a su cosmos a traerlo de vuelta.

-¿Sabes?- dice sonriendo tristemente- Muchas veces soñé con esto, con tenerte a mi lado, y cuidarte hasta que estuvieras bien, entonces tú tendrías una razón para quererme, y yo podría mostrarte que no soy una rica mocosa malcriada, como seguramente piensas que soy, pero nunca pensé en que estarías tan grave… y menos por mi culpa…

-Oh, Seiya, como quisiera que regresaras pronto...- murmuró, encendiendo su cosmos, al igual que lo ha hecho en los días pasados- Así, podría tratar de ganarme tu atención, quiero decir, así Saori podría tratar de ganarse tu atención, y tal vez tu cariño.

"¿Por qué dices eso, Saori? Sabes que tienes todo mi cariño. ¡Oh Dios, como quisiera poder moverme, poder estar con ella…! Si tan sólo pudiera encender mi cosmos y responder a tu llamado"

-¡Seiya, regresa, por favor!- dice ella, permitiendo que las lágrimas salgan libremente.–Ya no puedo seguir así, no sin ti...- murmura, colocando cuidadosamente la cabeza sobre su pecho.

"Saori, no llores por favor, yo seguiré intentándolo, pero por favor no me dejes…"

Súbitamente, la diosa de la tierra comienza a sentir un fuerte y cálido cosmos que la rodea, al igual que lo hacen los brazos del joven en la cama… Temerosa, levanta la cabeza lentamente:

-¿Seiya?

_Me muero por explicarte lo que pasa por mi mente_

_Me muero por intrigarte_

_Y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte,_

_Sentir cada día ese flechazo al verte,_

_Que más dará lo que digan_

_Que más dará lo que piensen_

_Si estoy loca es cosa mía_

_Y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo_

_A mi favor_

_Vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol_

-¡Hola llorona!- dice él, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

-¡Seiya!- contesta ella, abrazándolo fuertemente

-¡Oye, despacio, me vas a desarmar!

Saori se detiene y se separa un poco para observarlo, esta tal y como lo había querido ver, sus hermosos ojos café abiertos y brillando, y su rostro sonriente observándola.

-¿Por qué te demoraste tanto en despertar? Me tenías preocupada.

-Pues, discúlpame, pero casi me muero¿sabes?

Saori lo mira, molesta, o eso parece, ante el sarcasmo del caballero, pero inesperadamente se tira de nuevo a sus brazos.

-No te preocupes, Saori, ya pasó todo.

-Pero puede volver a comenzar, Seiya, mientras sea Atena, y tú seas un caballero, nuestras vidas siempre estarán en peligro, y no quiero, quiero que tengamos una vida normal, quiero que podamos salir con los demás, quiero poder abrazarte, sin pensar en si lo que estoy haciendo está mal, quiero olvidarme del pasado, y que sepas quién soy, y sobre todo, quiero saber como eres…

-Saori…

_Me muero por conocerte_

_Saber que es lo que piensas_

_Abrir todas tus puertas_

_Y vencer esas tormentas_

_Que nos quieran abatir_

_Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada_

_Cantar contigo al alba_

_Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios_

_Y ver en tu rostro cada día_

_Crecer esa semilla, crear, soñar dejar todo surgir_

_Aparcando el miedo a sufrir._

Las lágrimas se agolpan en los ojos cristalinos de la muchacha, aun así ella trata de conservar la calma; Seiya está vivo y está bien, eso es todo lo que importa. Seiya hace un gran esfuerzo para incorporarse, pero logra quedar sentado en su lecho. Las heridas aún le duelen, pero no es eso lo que le preocupa.

-Escúchame Saori, por favor. Sé que hay muchas cosas que se interponen en nuestro camino en este momento. Tampoco olvido que nuestras vidas están permanentemente en peligro y que cada día puede ser el último. Pero tú dijiste una vez que cada persona debería vivir de acuerdo a su estrella. Y mi estrella es gemela de tu estrella, así que en lo mucho o poco que me quede por vivir quiero estar junto a ti...

La luz del amanecer atraviesa el cristal de la ventana y se refleja en el cabello morado de Saori. Ella no puede contener más el llanto, sin embargo Seiya le sonríe como lo hace en aquellos momentos especiales en que están solamente ellos dos. La muchacha cierra los ojos y siente como el joven caballero atrae su rostro al tiempo que sus labios entran en contacto con los del él. Miles de sensaciones recorren sus cuerpos, entonces todo el dolor se aleja de ellos y por un segundo eterno son dos personas en una en total armonía con el universo.

Después de aquel dulce pero profundo beso, Saori abre sus ojos nuevamente, pero ya no está llorando. Toma las manos de su amado y susurrando le dice:

-Yo también Seiya. Viviré de acuerdo con mi destino hasta el día que podamos estar al fin juntos y sin miedo a nada.

* * *

_Nota de la Autora1: hola a todos! Soy SaoriLuna, y espero que les haya gustado el songfic, es el primero que escribo en compañía, y quiero aprovechar para agradecerle a mi amiga Vicky por esta fabulosa idea. Matta ne! _

_Nota de la autora2¿Qué tal? Yo soy Vicky Yun. Quiero contarles que para mi esta es la oportunidad de trabajar por primera vez junto a Saori Luna, la persona cuya obra me inspiró y que es responsable de que hoy en día me dedique a los fics._

_Desde la primera vez que escuché este hermoso tema pensé que era justo para la pareja de Saori y Seiya y esas escenas tan dramáticas en las que algunos de los dos siempre está a punto de morir Ah! Y es **one-short** así que no insistan. Por favor díganos su opinión a nuestros mails:_

_Correo Saori Luna: saoriluna (y despues viene arroba hotmail)_

_Correo Vicky Yun: yuntao1 (y arroba hotmail, pero no se porque aqui no se puede escribir este signito)_

_Saori y Seiya forever!_

_k-riños_


End file.
